Attack of the Hell Vamps
by psychoticbarbie
Summary: R&R new chik cums to town and brings with her a dark past sorta like buffy,


Chapter 1  
  
The girl in the tight black vinyl flares' and the blood red leather jacket ran. She could hear their heavy breathing after her. It was pissing her off. She checked to see if her friend was there but couldn't see, hear nor sense her, she cursed out loud. Her feet were sore from running but she kept going. She maintained a steady beat, but the footsteps behind her were gaining on her. She searched for her friend again but couldn't sense her at all. She cursed out loud again. She couldn't sense her like she usually could through the connection that they shared. They had both always been different but didn't know that until a short time ago.  
The girl was tiring and her hair whipped her face as she ran. It got in her eyes and her mouth. She constantly had to brush it out of her face. She sensed that they were at least one hundred metres away from her. She was slowing whilst they were quickening. She panicked about her friend. The fact that she couldn't sense her could really only mean one thing. She gave up hope of ever seeing her again. She felt tears running down her cheeks. She was also giving up hope of making it through the night. She continued down the mountain and was starting to notice that the ground was flattening. The branches whipped at her face more frequently in this area. She listened to their breathing. They were fifty metres away now. She could see a streetlight at the bottom of the mountain that was about seven hundred metres away. She put her head down and pounded at the ground with her feet. She had never been a runner but she knew what would happen if they caught her. She'd seen it happen. It was her will to stay alive and continue her duties that kept her going. She laughed bitterly when she imagined the people at school seeing her now. She had never won a cross country in her life but now she had ran the 5 km in five minutes flat.   
Five hundred metres away now from the streetlight. They weren't getting any closer but they weren't getting any further away. For a brief moment she sensed her friend, but it quickly lost the connection.   
She wanted to turn back and help her friend but that would be suicide. They would get her. They must have gone straight past her friend and were moving so quickly that they lost her trail. She lifted her head and saw the streetlight. It was one hundred metres away. She was so weak now that she was surprised they hadn't caught her. They were twenty metres behind her. She heard the rushing of wind behind her.   
  
There was a group of kids in front of her standing under the streetlight. She turned to look behind her. One of demons threw a disc. It was soaring towards her. Just before it reached her she did a tuck role on her shoulder. She felt air rushing over the top of her. She knew it was close and she had been careless to let it get that close to her.   
The group of kids standing under the streetlight saw her coming. They also saw what she was running from. She looked at their expressions. No fear showed on their faces but annoyance. She ran faster. She reached them. They were about twelve or thirteen. She skidded in front of them and collapsed from severe exhaustion.   
  
The gang first saw Riley on a Friday night. Actually it was closer to Saturday morning. Six o'clock in the morning. They were planning on going to the movies, but when the girl appeared their plans were thrown out the window, even though they were outside. The plans were still thrown out of the window. It was actually the plans of the house they were across the road from, and unfortunately the plans hit Watch in the head, which caused a rather uncomfortable feeling. She came running down the hill so fast that they thought she would have gone flying. But she didn't. They saw what she was running from as it came down from Mount Spooksville. "These guys look tough! No wonder that chick was running from them!" Sally was the first to speak. She was right as well. These guys looked like they meant business. They had short horns poking out of it's head and heavy looking metal army on. They carried swords and had fangs. They had blue skin that was revealed where the armour stopped before their knees and their shoulders. The boots they wore also clanked.  
Cindy screamed. Watch and Sally backed up and Cindy slumped down to the ground where she appeared to have passed out. Bryce picked up the unconscious girl while Adam a Watch carried Cindy together. As the things that had been chasing the girl got closer, the sun hit them. It was only the very first rays but it still had an affect. It was instantaneous. They blew up. All that was left was dust. "I don't understand." Bryce was the first to speak after the explosion. The unconscious girl in his arms whispered four words before passing out again. "You're not supposed to..."  
  
Bryce's house was the closest and because he lived with his dad who had some top secret job and was never home, they went there. He laid her on the couch and they all sat and watched her. They looked her over. She had glossy blonde hair but they couldn't tell what colour her eyes were, because they were closed. The girl had a peaches-and-cream complexion. Her skin was smooth and clear. She was about 152cm tall and from what Bryce said she probably weighed about 40kg. Her muscle toning was unbelievable. Her arms were muscly and her stomach had a six-pack, but not a huge one. Cindy sat in the corner and watched her. Cindy didn't know if she was going to like the girl. She was pretty. As pretty as her, maybe even more. Pretty girls don't get along.  
Bryce was intrigued by this girl's beauty. She was even more beautiful than Cindy. He knew Cindy would not like that. She looked like she could get hurt easily. Emotionally. Not physically. She looked strong. Like nothing could knock her off her feel, but he had seen a look of a girl in her eyes that was hurt by events that had happened in her life. He wondered about her. Why was it now that she turned up? He saw her eye's flutter open. She jumped up from the couch and whipped something out of her pocket. She held it up next to her head with her delicate, though strong hands. She looked at the gang, and then slumped down back onto the couch. The thing she had been holding was a wooden stake. It looked hand crafted and rough. It had been polished but it still looked weird to the gang. It had initials with gold plated writing. She stared at them with no emotion. Just stared. Cindy fidgeted and Sally took this moment to step in and take the spotlight from this girl who obviously thought she had complete control over the gang. 'Guys! We don't even know who this chick is and already your giving her respect?' Sally was so pissed off at that this girl because thought she could just sit there and give them the visual going over. 'You can't just sit there and look at us like we're from another planet!' 'Um...Sally maybe that wasn't the best thing to say...I mean what if she is from another planet to us?' Cindy said cautiously Then something happened that shocked them 'Excuse me! I'm sort of still in the room and your talking about me like I'm not here,' She spoke up, There was a long silence. Mostly because no one knew exactly what to say. She spoke with such authority that no one wanted to say anything or else she might focus her stare on one of him or her. Sally couldn't take it anymore. A girl or a child had never intimidated her, for that matter someone who was human, 'If you don't mind telling us why you are staring at us, it would be great!' The girl looked sad. Bryce pitied her. She had such a longing far off look in her eyes. 'I was looking at you like that because I have never been rescued by anyone. It was interesting,' she had a look of pleasure mixed with confusion on her face.  
The gang looked around at each other, daring on another to ask her more. It was Bryce who spoke first. It was clear to the gang he was taking an interest in her. 'Why were you being chased by those...whatever they were and how did you stay ahead of them for so long. We saw something going on at the top of Mt. Spooksville, that must have been you,' She twisted her beautiful features into a distressed face. She wished she could tell them who she was and what she was, what she did every night and why, why she had came here. She knew that would only put these kids in danger. 'I can't tell you. If I could I would, but I cant, and won't,' she went to stand up but Sally who was standing in front of her pushed her back down. A scowl wiped over the pretty girls face. ' We don't even know your name,' Bryce said before anything could happen between the two girls, 'maybe you should tell us some more about yourself?' he was hoping he would get something out of the girl before she left. 'I'm thirteen and live in California, I slay evil every night. I work my butt off at school so I don't get in trouble because I patrol every night and get twenty-eight hours of sleep at the most every week,' she stopped and looked around, 'Is that all you need to know?' Sally shook her head, the rest of the gang were shocked and felt they had too much information but Sally wasn't satisfied. 'What were those things chasing you?' The girl once again had a wistful look in her eye, but she turned away. 'I have to go,' She grabbed her jacket and headed towards the door. She couldn't risk the chance of letting these kids get hurt because of her. It would be all her fault. We work on our own; they would just get in the way. Thought the girl. Then she realized there was no 'we' anymore. Her glimmer of hope that Laine could still be alive was at it's lowest and because she couldn't sense her there was not much chance of her mortality. 'Could we just have a phone number or something?' Adam spoke up for the first time in a while. The girl opened up her jacket and pulled a small wallet out of the inner pocket. She pulled out a piece of paper and wrote her phone number on it and threw it into the middle of the room and turned the doorknob and walked out. 'Whoa!' Adam said. He was in shock from the whole scene. 'Do you guys think we should be careful?' Cindy asked nervously. She could sense there was something different about this girl. She had gained four fifths of the gangs respect in little under thirty seconds! It had taken Adam that figure in days to get that much respect. 'Of course not! She's just a very pretty girl who I think might be a little bit crazy because there is noway that girl could kill any forces of evil on her own!' The gang couldn't stop talking about her. It was like they couldn't. All except Cindy of course. She was angry. 'I still don't like her!' Adam was confused. Cindy was never like this. She also didn't even know this girl how could she not like her. She was so pretty! 'Cindy,' Adam began, 'We've all decided we want to help her.' 'What?! She could be dangerous. Please don't!' Cindy pleaded and begged. The others didn't listen to her. All they could think about was the girl and how pretty she was. Sally and Cindy were the only ones who didn't think that way. Cindy could sense danger surrounding the girl. She really didn't want to get involved in this girl's personal problems.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Riley could see the top of the castle from the road. She made her way towards the iron gates, which were positioned, at the bottom of the long drive. She pushed on them hoping that they would open but unfortunately they didn't. She sighed then leaped into the air and did a flip over the three metre high iron gate. She 'whoo'ed,' relieved to have made it over the tall gates then took off at a jog up the driveway. Riley saw a figure in the window; a smile crossed the girls face as she ran. She skidded to a halt when she came to the drawbridge. She remembered what Jonah had told her, " She will have a drawbridge and a moat full of crocodiles surrounding her castle" Riley stood at the drawbridge and waited for it to come down. It did. She made her way across it towards the figure she had seen in the window. Anne Templeton. Riley by this time had stopped running and was walking. She continued walking until she reached Anne Templeton and stood in front of her. The lady looked at Riley with sympathetic eyes, 'You poor child!' she said and drew Riley into a hug and for the first time since it had happened Riley let the tears flow down her cheeks.  
Riley knew that Anne Templeton was a witch. Jonah had told her. He had said that Riley must go to Anne if or when he died. The witch put her arm around Riley and led her to the table and sat her down. 'How did know I was coming?' Riley asked 'I am a witch and I knew your watcher,' she smiled in spite of her self, or maybe a memory. They talked for a while. She found out about this town. She hadn't come to Springville or Spooksville as it was most commonly called. Riley was confused but intrigued, ' So why is this place called Spooksville?' The witch smiled and said, 'in time you will find out, just like you will find out about those kids who rescued you. They can help you, they aren't strangers to danger,' Riley hung her head, 'not danger like this,' she said grimly. 'Maybe so but they face things like this everyday almost. Let them help you and you can help them,' the witch said. 'What, so you're saying that they are capable of helping me without getting killed? What about those hell vamps? I can barely defend myself against an army of them, what about them? They aren't as strong as me!' Riley protested. 'No,' the witch agreed, 'but they are smart, they are still alive and it is quite surprising that it is so, they have battled many evil forces and are still alive. I am not meaning to repeat myself I'm am just trying to enforce the value of these individuals!' Riley stood up, 'I have to go,' The witch nodded, 'yes. I know,' As Riley walked towards the already downed drawbridge the witch said after her, ' Cindy is threatened by you. Just be nice to her and her true colours will show,' Riley nodded then walked along the bridge. She had nowhere to go. Could she go back to the house she had woken up in or should she sleep outside? She could sense the hell vamps. Ok she certainly wasn't sleeping outside tonight! She had to jog to lose the sense of the hell vamps. Once she could see the house which by now she had remembered belonged to Bryce. If it weren't for what the witch had told her she wouldn't be going there because she would be scared that they would get hurt but she pushed that thought out of her head.   
When she got there she knocked on the door. Bryce answered it and appeared taken back by her arrival. "They didn't think I was coming back did they?" She smiled inwardly to herself. 'Hi I wasn't expecting you to be here!' he said She seemed nervous and embarrassed, ' I can leave if you want,' Bryce didn't want her to leave, 'No! Please stay it'll be fine there's a spare bed and the gang are coming over tonight...--' 'The gang?' Riley said Bryce then remembered that she was not used to their terms and all, 'The other guys,' She nodded her head. 'Here sit down,' he motioned to the chair, 'Do you want a hot chocolate or some sort of drink?' Riley smiled, 'A hot chocolate would be great thanks!' Bryce looked at her as he made the hot chocolate. He made two because he wanted one to. She had taken her jacket and had laid it across her lap and looked at the coffee table in front of her. He could see her tattoo again more clearly this time. It definitely was a cross but the words in Latin he couldn't figure out. She turned her head around so suddenly it made Bryce spill some hot chocolate. 'Can I use your bathroom?' He stuttered out the word, 'Sure,' before he turned back to his mess of hot chocolate.   
While she was in the bathroom the gang arrived. 'Well she came back,' Bryce said to the gang 'Why? Doesn't she have a life or something!' Cindy said 'Cindy we've been through this before, we want to help her!' Adam said 'So Watch what did you want to tell me?' Bryce said trying to change the subject 'Oh right! I found out what the words on her back mean!' Bryce was quite excited about finding out so he kept quite not wanting anyone to start a new conversation which would delay him finding out. 'The chosen one.' Watch and Riley said in unison. Five heads whipped around in Riley's direction. 'I suppose this is where I have to explain huh?' 'Actually Riley we did some research before we came over here,' Adam said, 'So you know what I am huh?' Riley said, They all nodded. 'And we want to help u,' Cindy said, Everyone turned and stared at Cindy surprised that she would be the first one to want to help the young slayer but she seemed to have had changed attitudes. 'I knew I had heard of something like this before but I wasn't sure when, you know the whole cross necklace and the tattoo,' Watch said feeling very pleased that he had known this. 'Yeah well my mom always told me not to keep secrets coz people always find them out,' she cringed when she said mom. 'Yeah well we are smart and we'll suss you out!' said Sally  
But then she cringed a lot harsher when a huge feeling of grief washed over her. The grief was so strong that every single piece of her body was in more pain then she ever felt in her 13 year old life. She felt like she was being drained. She felt something sharp stabbing into the side of her neck and she put her arm out to stable her self. Cindy instantly rushed to her side and put her arm around her shoulders. Then she heard grunts, they sounded like hell vamps, only she didn't see any for the time. It was then when she started having images flashing before her eyes. They were of Laine being drained of all her blood by a hell vamp and. Riley tasted the taste of blood she knew all to well from blows to the mouth. An image flashed before her eyes, she could still see her present surroundings though. The image was of Melissa being made to drink from the open vain of a hell vamp, she didn't want to and they knocked her out then held then wrist of the hell vamp up to her mouth, her automatic response was to swallow it because she was unconscious. 'Whoa! That was weird!' exclaimed Riley, 'What happened?!' exclaimed Bryce and Adam at the same time. 'I just got a vision, it was of Laine being killed by hell vamps and then being turned into one of them,' Riley said calmly, only she was feeling as panicked as a young soldier at war would feel as he lunged off the lowered helicopter and go into battle, Then she reminded herself that she was a young soldier, fighting the war of good and evil. 'Who is Laine?' said Sally, 'What are Hell Vamps?' asked Watch 'Laine,' Riley said trying hard not to show how scared and helpless she felt, 'Is another vampire slayer, I am the youngest slayer in over six thousand - nine - hundred and seventy three years, she was called upon to be my co slayer because of the age factor, the reason why they didn't get someone else is because I showed the most ability and strength and Laine is...was...maybe only one year younger then me. Together we made the strongest team of vampire slayers that have ever walked the earth. Vampires feared us, some even bowed to us, but some wanted to destroy us, well they all wanted to destroy us but this group was real bent on taking us down. So were a certain group of demons called Carathrax demons, the Carathrax demons and the group of vampires who hated us who went by then name of Hellsenines decided to join forces,' she paused for a moment, 'Are you following this so far?' 'Go on,' Urged Watch, he was always eager to learn new things, 'Ok, so these to groups, the Hellsenines and the Carathrax demons decided to join forces and use their best weapon they had. Fortunately for them Carathrax demons aren't that different to vampires. Actually vampires are descendents of Carathrax demons. The reason why they could take advantage of this link was because they decided to mix blood. Carathrax demons, unfortunately for me are among the strongest demons in this world and are unlike the demons you have ever faced from what Anne Templeton told me. Some of the Hell vamps do not look like Carathrax's because they did not get very much of the demons blood but others do, and it's the ones which were already demons that are the strongest, they have vampire like qualities now, hey now go by the name of hell vamps, they make more of their kind they way a vampire does, it isn't good and they aren't going to be easy to destroy, that's why I didn't think that it would be a good idea for you to help me, but Anne Templeton Informed me otherwise. I don't know whether I will be able to defeat these guys but I guess I'll find out,' 'Why did they come here?' asked Watch 'They chased me,' Riley replied blankly, 'That want to turn me into one of them, I would be stronger then all of them put together with Carathrax demon blood, Slayer blood and vampire blood,' 'Well missy I think you better lead you friends right outa here before they kill us all,' Sally said, her voice shaking 'I can't, they will just find me again, even though some will follow me, some will stay and they will be controlling this town before twenty four hours had gone since I left, you have more chance of staying alive around me to protect you,'  
  
The others glanced at each other unable to make a lot of sense of what she had just told them, hell vamps? Carathrax Demons? Hellsenines? Could the gang possibly deal with this? Would they survive possibly the biggest, most dangerous challenge of their lives?  
  
'Where are you staying tonight Riley?' Cindy asked  
  
'Well Bryce offered for me to stay with him for the night,' Riley replied  
  
Four heads turned in Bryce's direction, it had been obvious from when they first saw her that he thought that she was cute, but honestly it didn't seem like such a good idea. Well to Watch, Adam, Sally and Cindy. They pretty much trusted her but it was not that hot. They weren't sure of how genuine she was.  
  
Riley sat down and rubbed her eyes, 'I know you don't trust me Sally but I don't see any other option, these hell vamps could over power all of you altogether even if you were just battling one, the way I see it is you can trust me, let me protect this town from evil and we can all get along or you can die, it doesn't matter any way whether don't want me to be alone or not, I could kill all of you within a matter of seconds, please Sally, try to trust me,'  
  
'You sound like Anne Templeton,' Watch pointed out,  
  
'All beings of great power have the same manner Watch,' She replied   
  
'How did you know his name, Riley? Adam asked  
  
'I know your name to Adam, as I knew Bryce's, Cindy's and Sally's,'  
  
'But how?' Cindy questioned,  
  
'You guys suit your names,' She said simply, 'Except for you Sally, I have a feeling that is not your real name, is it Sarah Wilcox?'  
  
Sally shuddered, this girl knew so much! 'It's my birth name which I did not like and I disowned it,' she shrugged it off like it was no deal Riley basically knew everything.  
  
'I think it's a good idea for us all to stay the night here,' said Watch  
  
'I agree,' said Adam, 'besides, it might be fun.  
  
'Sure,' Bryce couldn't exactly say no, even though he would of liked to get to know Riley better. On there own where he could ask questions and not be interrupted.  
  
'Come on,' Cindy said and grabbed Riley's arm, 'It's only two and I'm starving, we'll grab something to eat then show you around town,'  
  
Riley smiled, 'Thanks,'  
  
And they walked out the door and showed Riley her new present home. Spooksville.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
First they took Riley to the local diner for lunch. They explained to her that Spooksville was not a normal town and that bogey monsters were really no big deal to them.  
  
'We even get evil familiar's trying to chain us all up to the inside of the Haunted Cave, in fact I was turned into a cat at one stage,' Sally said  
  
'Familiar's? Aren't they what fairly powerful witches often use, you know when they want to be an animal of some sort?' Riley asked  
  
'Yeah and this one had been a black cat for like two-hundred years!' Cindy remembered, 'It was great when Sally got turned into a cat, she was so much more...damn there's no word to describe it...Oh yes there is, placid! And likeable and she didn't cause as much trouble!' Cindy glanced at Sally to see if she had taken in this, she had and she was not impressed, 'Well when that Pterodactyl came and picked you up then carried you away I wouldn't have been fussed if we never saw you again,' Sally snapped  
  
Even though Cindy knew she didn't mean it she still wished that Sally had never said it.  
  
'Girls stop it, we don't want Riley to hate us to soon!' Adam said and then he smiled at her.  
  
By now the gang had decided that Riley was to stay at Cindy's that night. She seemed nice enough. It was three o'clock. They had six hours of sunlight left. Enough for them to go and see a movie then go home and finish their lunch.   
  
By the time they had left they had four hours. Which would give them two hours to get home before dark. Sally insisted that they go to the games arcade first. To show Riley the most social spots in town.  
  
'Its really boring there,' Sally explained, 'and the games there are evil, they don't give your quarters back,'  
  
Cindy rolled her eyes, 'Riley, don't listen to Sally, she thinks everything's evil,'  
  
Sally glanced at Cindy, 'Yeah well that's why I'm still alive. Because I'm cautious!'  
  
Riley laughed. She liked these people. They were funny, generally friendly and were not wusses.   
  
They spent an hour at the games arcade. Basically because Sally had a big argument with a pinball machine. 'But I won that game! You all saw didn't you?' She complained,  
  
Adam stepped over to Sally, 'Yes Sally you did win that game, everyone saw, we can go now, it doesn't matter,'  
  
So they left.  
  
When they got to the movies it was five. The lady selling the tickets said to them, 'Feel like donating any blood today kids? I'm really thirsty at the moment,' Riley lent over to Bryce and whispered in his ear, 'She's not a vampire, I'd sense her if she was.'  
  
Bryce whispered back, 'No she just thinks that she is, it's really funny actually!' and Riley laughed.  
  
Once inside the cinema and settled in their seats the gang really didn't have anything to talk about. As it turned out; the movie was about a girl slayer who was being hunted by a group of demon cross vampires. The story had a remarkable link to Riley's. once the movie had ended everyone turned to face Riley. 'You made the whole thing up. You just wanted some friends so you made it up! You saw the movie and though "Geez, I really want some friends I think I'll tell some people that this happened to me." You thought that didn't you? You thought--...' Sally was cut off by a annoyed Adam.  
  
'Sally,' he started, but now it was his turn to be cut off.   
  
'Yes, Sally, you're right,' she said, 'I have seen that movie before, but I didn't want to spoil it for you guys, you all wanted to see it so badly.' She glanced around the gang and smiled. Then her face dropped. She picked up her bag then unzipped it. She took out six stakes. She handed one to each of them. Then turned to them, 'They're coming, the movie was longer then we expected. We have to fight them. There is no time to get home. They all sprinted into the lobby. She stood in the centre of it and yelled , 'Every one in your houses now! My father just contacted me, there is a psycho killer who just escaped, he will not harm you in your houses!' then she ran up to the vampire ticket lady and said, 'There are Hell vamps coming down from mount Spooksville, you have heard of them yes?' the lady nodded her head, 'Good, then you know what they are capable of. You will take these children to your house that I understand to be behind the cinema. You will not let them out,'  
  
the lady nodded her head again. She was scared. Riley could see that.  
  
'Guys,' she turned to the gang, 'you're going to her house,' she pointed to the vampire lady, 'You'll be safe there,' they all raced after the vampire lady. Though none of them wanted to leave Riley behind, 'I'll be ok!' she assured them, 'I'll be in more trouble if you stay, now go!'   
  
Sally knew better then to argue with her to her face. If she wanted to stay then she would have to pretend she was going to go. Once everyone else head stepped inside, she took off. They called after her but she ran too fast and the vampire lady locked the door so no one else could get out.  
  
Sally snuck up on Riley. She was ten metres away when Riley whipped her head around, 'You're stupid. But you're staying, they're here now,'  
  
As soon as Riley finished her sentence three vampires came in. Followed by two hell vamps. Riley could sense some others about an hour away.   
  
Sally clutched her stake which Riley had given her before so tight her knuckles went white.  
  
'I'll them around a bit. Till they are almost too weak to move. They you will put a stake through the hearts of them. Do not try to go for the strong Hell vamps. They're mine. You go for the vamps,' she let Sally absorb that, then turned and looked dark, 'you may not live through this Sally, your stupidity may cost you,'  
  
Sally was annoyed, 'What ever, you're probably not even a slayer. You're probably weaker then me! You will not live through--....' For the second time that day she was cut off. A vampire lunged at Riley, knocking her off her feet. But her reflexes were fast and she pushed her feet into his chest and flipped him over her head. Then jumped up and tried to knock him over again, for he had already regained his footing. She grabbed his shirt and threw him at Sally, 'Here! Catch!' Riley called. She was already in action with the second vamp. Sally held her wooden stake, up in a defensive position as he crashed into her. To her surprise, he burst into dust. He must have landed on her stake.  
  
'Thanks,' Sally said, 'Got any more customers or should I close down for the night, can't keep a business going without the business,' not wanting Riley to think that she was a weakling. Maybe she spoke to soon because Riley threw another vampire her way. Unfortunately she was unprepared and the vampire seemed to sense that. Of course he did not see that because Riley had twisted his head round in a 180-degree angle. Riley figured that Sally would have more of a chance with staking him that way. To her surprise the next time she looked over the vamp was gone and Sally was brushing ashes off her clothes.   
  
'Two down, three to go,' Riley called out to Sally, who was gloating at her two kills. Unfortunately the two Hell vamps had gotten obviously tired of watching their vampires being killed and went into action. As Riley had anticipated, the two hell vamps went after Sally who had become quite cocky and was quite certain that she could take them on. Unfortunately for her, she didn't have a chance of taking them on and killing them.   
  
Riley came behind one and pulled his neck back. A move that would kill a human. She heard his bones cracking in his neck. Then she shoved her knee into his back. This move would break his back and send him to the ground for about three short seconds; long in a hell vamps standards. Once he was on the ground, Riley staked him. He burst into dust. She heard something go clink as he did but could not afford to stop and see what it was. She turned to see Sally struggling under the last normal vampire's hold. She found it interesting that the last Hell Vamp was just sitting there watching her fight. Of course she didn't wonder about it for long, about two seconds maybe.   
  
She jammed her stake into his back and started walking towards the last hell vamp. She didn't even see the vampire she had just staked burst into dust. She sauntered up to her then cocked her head to the side.  
  
'I'm guess you're not here on a social meeting,' she said, 'if I didn't know better I'd say you just wanted to catch a movie. So lets just get this over with hey?'  
  
The hell vamp sneered then launched into action. She sent punches flying towards Riley's face. She blocked them all except one which let fly threw the air and was behind her before she knew it. When the hell vamps turned around Riley sent a punch up into to her chin snapping her head back. Her head snapped up again and she shoved her aside. She hit her head hard and was knocked out.   
  
Sally jumped into action, 'Say goodnight, bitch,' and tried to stake the lady hell vamp. Sally was not strong enough to do so and the Hell vamp grabbed Sally's arm and began to twist it. It dislocated and Sally fell to the ground hard. The hell vamp was on her immediately and put her head down. Ready to suck Sally's blood when...Sally saw the point of a stake poking threw the hell vamps chest. Sally saw the hell vamps eyes open wide, then began to scream. Sally rolled to the side as the hell vamp burst into dust   
  
'Don't get cocky, you almost lost your life.' Riley said 


End file.
